


Skills

by orphan_account



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-18
Updated: 2004-08-18
Packaged: 2017-10-10 22:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/105011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Skills

Some would say that Kaidou Kaoru's social skills are lacking; and that is something he never really wanted to think about.

But he has been raised properly, and knows the importance of subtle nuances, for they are what the Japanese social hierarchy was built on centuries ago. Thus the implications of the angle of a bow, or a missing honorific, are never lost on him - to the point where he sometimes sees too much into it.

So when his elder, senpai of the tennis club and unofficial coach bends down to kiss him on a warm Sunday afternoon, he isn't too surprised - it was a long time coming.

They might be right about him on that point: Kaidou Kaoru doesn't do social. But then, neither does Inui Sadaharu, and maybe that's what makes it okay.


End file.
